


Love, Peace, And Betting

by Sacred



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bets, Confessions, F/F, Fareeha Loves A Married Woman, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: Fareeha's stepmother pushes her to confess to Lena her feelings in order to move on with her life. And to win a bet with her wife but mainly to help Fareeha move on of course.





	Love, Peace, And Betting

Peace had come. The world sighed and the need for new heroes had dimmed a little. Fareeha Amari, heroine and guardian of this new peace, allowed herself to relax a little. To daydream about her best friend and her crush.

Which explains why she was in her stepmother’s clinic as her daydream had come in the middle of a sparring match with Roadhog. Moira had taken one look at the darkening bruise just below Fareeha’s left eye and sprayed a nano-healer over the injury, a bemused tone in her voice. “Thinking of Lena again a leanbh? I think it’s far past time to confess your feelings.” Fareeha couldn’t hide her blush but responded as dryly as possible.

“It’s time to get a second opinion.” That got a snort out of Moira and Fareeha smiled. “She’s happily married. I am just grateful to have her in my life in any capacity. I’ll move on any day now.” Moira had replaced the spray and shot Fareeha her best dry stare.

“Just like I will move on from enjoying the feel of a freshly tailored suit. Please Fareeha just let Lena know.” Fareeha stood up then but didn’t meet Moira’s eyes as she left the clinic but Moira caught the determined stride and smirked.

She would do so again when Ana stopped by less than an hour later. “Ya Hayati, why the lovely expression?” She placed a strong kiss near Moira’s right cranial implant after she asked, enjoying the obvious arousal that action always elicited.

“Because you have to pay up, a stor. Our daughter is going to confess to Lena today.” Ana’s face didn’t show her surprise but she gave a grunt of annoyance. 

“The girl couldn’t wait one more week.” But Ana knew the line was mere lip service as Moira’s eyes turned that beautiful shade of golden purple that made her look like the lovechild between a witcher and sorceress, soon enough being swept off her feet. Ana pulled her best grumpy face, enjoying the play as Moira softly crooned in Celtic, smiling warmly as she was placed on the bed and divested shortly thereafter of the clothes she had been wearing. Moira’s nude form soon joined her, Ana prepared for the ecstasy and pampering to follow.

A few hours and a translocate-assisted teleport later, Fareeha stood before the Oxton-Ziegler home. The dwelling was a fine representation of the peace the world was enjoying. A single story, the pale yellow orange paint flecking off in places but still presentable, the lawn that looked lazily cut with bits of overgrowth appearing here and there, the angel on the welcome mat riding a motorcycle; all a picture that Fareeha felt she was going to shatter with her confession. But she had to confess and move on. Raising her prosthetic hand, she knocked three times.

Inside, minutes earlier, Lena Oxton-Ziegler was tickling her wife silly and basking in the sound of her unrestrained laughter.

“Lena, alskling-HAHAHA!” She put up no resistance besides a half-hearted narrowing of her eyes and finally rested her head just below the soft blue glow of the accelerator, enjoying the brush of her substantial paunch against Lena’s thighs. Age hadn’t touched Angela’s body, she’d merely wanted to grow soft in that particular area this week, especially since she’d seen the way Lena’s eyes lit up after a particuarly filling dinner months ago left the angel of Overwatch bloated and content. The work of a day had had her nanobots ensuring that any excess calories would cause serious softening. Giggling and growing fat, Angela Oxton-Ziegler took a few more moments to enjoy the closeness of her wife before finally moving away and staring into the dark brown eyes of her soulmate. “Fareeha will be here any moment now. Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Time couldn’t mar Lena’s fate as she grinned at Angela’s question. “Of course love! You just relax and say what you want.” Nodding, Angela did a final sweep of the room before smiling in satisfaction and nuzzling into Lena’s side, taking her right hand and placing it on her gut.

“Talanah’s a fine name for our food baby here, isn’t it?” 

“I don’t know, I think Orson’s better,” Lena replied, squeezing gently as Angela pouted playfully. There fun was interrupted by three knocks. Lena blinked to the door, winking at Angela before opening and giving her best bow. “Hello Fareeha, welcome back to the best parcel of perfection that is our home! Sit down, can I get you anything to drink?”

“No, I’m ok Lena, thanks.” Fareeha couldn’t help but smile at her friend’s exuberance and went over to sit next to Angela, leaving space for Lena in the middle. The bubbly Brit shut the door and blinked into the empty space. 

“What’s your reason for coming over? Not that we mind, right Angie?”

“Not at all, we’re always here for you, Fareeha, no matter what. Did something happen?”

Fareeha’s desire to rip off the band-aid overwhelmed any plan she had had.

“I love Lena!” The three words brought a silence with them as Lena’s eyes flitted open and shut rapidly, Angela’s warm smile vanishing. Fareeha braced herself for the anger, the confusion, shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath. Opening them again, she saw Angela frowning.

“Did you expect Lena to leap into your arms?!” Fareeha winced at the anger in her friend’s voice. Lena squeezed her wife’s hand. 

“I just needed to say it. I wasted my chance with Lena, I know that, but I still daydream about her,” Fareeha explained. She locked eyes with her crush, knowing this was probably the last time she’d ever be back in their home. “Lena…”

“Fareeha, I’m with Angela. I’ll always be with Angela!” Lena’’s voice rose then and Fareeha felt sick as she stood up, hearing actual anger in the voice of the woman she loved. A blur of blue enveloped her, two pairs of arms were wrapped around her from the front and behind. “Which is why we want to be with you.”

“E-excuse me?!” Fareeha was dreaming, that was the only explanation for what she just heard. Some Jungian psychopomp persona, surely, she rationalized.

“What our Lena means is we want a polyamorous pairing, sotis,” Angela supplied. Another blink and Lena was down on one knee with a ring in her open left palm. Angela got down to one knee as well, her right palm containing a key. “It’s not to our heart, as you’ve had that for years now, but it should be fine to open the door behind you,” the doctor said.

“We just need an answer Fareeha.”

Fareeha got down to their level, hands closing their open palms and bringing them as close as possible. “YES!”

“Bullshit!” Ashe exclaimed to her two drinking companions. B.O.B nodded his head along with his mistresses’s outburst.

“That’s how it happened,” Moira answered, showing her the picture of the wedding with three brides.

“And are you two going to ask me to marry you now?” Ashe chortled, ending it with a belch she did not apologize for. “Clearly I’m classy enough for married life.”

Ana chuckled. “No, my wife and I are quite content as it is. We just wanted to remind you that you placed quite the sum on Fareeha never confessing to Lena and it’s time to pay up. I want a new strap-on to enjoy and there’s quite the fancy model your payment will help go towards.”

Ashe muttered into her drink as she motioned for B.O.B to give them their winnings.


End file.
